Just A Game.
by Tori4
Summary: P/C Fic. This takes place when Phoebe transferred to a new school were her sisters are. She meets Cole, things happen between them. A tradition played on Halloween Night, hide and seek, is dangerous, Phoebe think's it just a game, a baby game, nothing can
1. Default Chapter

Just A Game.  
  
Summary: Phoebe had transferred to another school, were her sisters are in. Called Catholic Hollow College. It isn't any ordinary school. Strange things go on. Plus this particular town has a tradition to play hide and seek in total pitched black on Halloween Night. Phoebe's sister's Prue and Piper don't participate in this game, since they aren't new kids anymore. But once the game begins…Phoebe better watch out…there's a demon that acts like a friend of Phoebe's, who's out to get her.  
  
A/N: This is story is based on the book I read, I was really bored one night and I remember a creepy book (Was creepy to me, you try play hide and seek in total darkness) I read, and decided to write something somewhat like it. Please R/R, and please be kind, negativity doesn't help me to become better at this.  
  
  
  
{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}  
  
"Phoebe!" yelled Piper, who was already running late for school, who called from downstairs. Grabbing her coat, and putting it on, she yelled once more. "Phoebe! Hurry up! We're late as it is!" She opened the manor door, and a creaking sound came from it, a sound that needed oil, so it would stop creaking, when being opened. Piper only did this to get Phoebe downstairs, making it seem as though she was leaving her behind.  
  
Phoebe went flying down the stairs, then skidded on the rug. "I'm here!" She exclaimed, panting and struggled to put on her windbreaker.  
  
"About time!" Piper said, holding the door open for Phoebe, grabbing her own school bag. "I don't believe your going to be late on your first day of school Pheebs." Piper closed the manor door, and went straight for her car. Phoebe had transferred to Catholic Hollow High since she disliked going to the other. It was already October, three weeks away from Halloween. "Well it isn't easy to get into a really tight skirt you know, and it's soo short! Look, look my thighs are practically showing!" Phoebe complained, tugging at her skirt to make it longer. "Oh well, that's the school…" Piper said.  
  
Phoebe, climbed into the passenger seat beside Piper, and buckled up, then they were off. The school wasn't far, but wasn't close enough to walk. Phoebe sat in complete silence, twirling her hair. Piper glanced at her, noticing her uneasiness, then directed her attention back to the road. "Honey, what's wrong?" Piper asked, taking another glance at Phoebe. "Oh you know…butterflies…first day of school…" Phoebe responded. "Oh, yeah, my first day of school, I was terrified, but the kids there are really nice, well some are, don't worry you'll make friends fast. And also, I bet you half of your friends will be boys." Piper winked. "Yeah, probably from this skirt." Phoebe rolled her eyes.  
  
The car stopped in front of an extremely huge and grand building. "Piper are you sure, this isn't some rich school?" Phoebe said, stepping out of the car and shutting the door, staring up at the building. "Well some rich people do come here, and it is a Catholic school, Pheebs." Piper answered, locking her car, and walking to a boy. "Well, Phoebe I think you can find your way to the entrance, I've gotta catch up with Leo, see ya sis." Piper hurried over to Leo who was sitting on some steps, waiting for her.  
  
  
  
{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}  
  
(This is from Phoebe's eyes for now on, like you're actually Phoebe)  
  
I walked away from Piper, heading for the entrance where I only saw older kids, no freshmen, I guess I was really late now. I ran down the hall, until I saw a room marked principle's office. Remembering my manners, I knocked first and then entered. I was startled. The secretary was waiting for me to enter; she knew my name, and everything. She had amber hair, with blue eyes, and seemed really young. I always expected to see a gray old hag sitting there with her glasses at the tip of her nose, and speaking in a nasty tone. But this secretary was young, beautiful and very nice. "Hello there, Miss Phoebe Halliwell I assume?" She said cheerfully. She put one hand out, and I shook it. "Yes, I'm Phoebe Halliwell." I answered. "I'm Mrs. Johnson, your 20 minutes late, but since your sister's are really good students one of the finest students actually, I'll let you slide." She looked back down at her desk, then she rummaged threw flies. "Ah ha, here you are" She handed me a pink slip, I guess it was a pass for not being late even though I was late. "Thanks" I said. "Your welcome, and your homeroom class is 223. It's on the freshmen side of the school. So you should go up 4 flights of stairs, that are right down this hallway, then on the 4th flight, go down the hallway, turn right, then turn left, then turn left again, and once right, and your on the freshmen side. Go down that hall and you should see your homeroom." She smiled. "Hope you have a great time here." She looked back down at her paper work, and seemed to completely forget that I was there. I went out of the office, and followed her directions. I didn't know this school was soo huge, well I did but just to get to the freshmen side! I finally reach my destination, and knocked on the door. I entered, and the whole room fell under a complete silence. "Ah, that must be our new transfer student, come in if you please." The teacher said. "I'm Mrs. Jenkens, and you are?" "Phoebe, Phoebe Halliwell" I replied. "Nice to meet, you, and I assume the whole class would too, don't you class?" Mrs. Jenkens asked. They all nodded their heads. "Why don't you introduce yourself?" Mrs. Jenkens pushed. "Ok well." I started, and I stood in front of the whole class, looking at them. "I just transferred from Robert F. Wagner, and I have 2 sisters that go here, maybe you heard of them, Prue and Piper. I live on Prescott and Pine. And well I guess I'm hopefully going to meet everyone." I was so nervous now I just wanted to hide. Luckily the teacher cut in. "Lovely Miss Halliwell, you may take a seat in front of Mr. Turner. Mr. Turner would you please raise your hand, so Miss Halliwell could find you?" Mrs. Jenkens asked politely. A boy about my age raised his hand; he was near the middle of the room, and 4 rows back from the blackboard. I walked over to him, and laid my schoolbag on my desk top. "Ok class, when I announce your name bring up any thing that needs to go to the office, and you also will receive your schedule." Mrs. Jenkens said. I remember the pink slip excusing myself from being late, I took it out of my jean back pocket, and went up to give it to her, in return she handed me my schedule. I went back to my seat, and read off my classes. The boy behind me went up next, when he came back I notice him look over my shoulder at my card, he smirked for some reason. The bell rang and everyone headed off to his or her next class.  
  
I picked up my schoolbag, headed outside looking for the locker number, 669, I found it and opened up the locker, only taking books I needed and locked it up, the boy I saw again was standing next to me, taking books form his locker, the same ones I needed. I went to Math first, so did the boy, everywhere I went he was there. I guess he had the same schedule as me, odd, but possible.  
  
I went down a line, holding a tray, I grabbed two cups of jell-o and a slice of pizza, I paid for the lunch, and went looking for a table to sit ate. I saw my sisters, I guess we have the same lunch period, but they were occupied with their friends. Then I saw a boy, the one who had all the classes with me. He was signaling me to come over. I didn't want to stand around looking like an idiot so I hurried over to him. "Hi!" I said cheerfully, beaming a smile. "Hi!" he said back to me, also smiling. "Wanna sit down?" "Yeah, thanks, you saved me from the torture of standing around looking like a moron, and eating myself." I sat down, and looked at my spoon, in my old school we use to look at the numbers, and say that's how old I am. "I'm Cole, Cole Turner" He said to me. "I'm Phoebe, Phoebe Halliwell" I replied. We both shook hands. "You're in my class right?" I asked, still looking at the spoon. "Actually, in all of them, even homeroom" He answered. "What's are you looking at?" He looked at me curiously. "Oh" I laughed a little, and blushed. "Just a little thing my friends and I did, you know we look at the number on our spoon, and declared that as our age." I smiled at him. "Cool, what number did you get?" He asked. "68" I replied. "You?" "72" Cole answered. "Wow, your old." I teased. "Only four years older!" He teased back. "Besides your old too, 68? That's old." "Well how old are you really?" I asked, he should be at least 19 or 20, maybe even 18, because of the months. "I'm 20 now, I'll be 21 soon though." He answered "How's the possible? I'm only 19!" I said. "Well I started school early, that's why" He replied. He grinned at me, his perfect white teeth showing. I smiled. I slowly ate my pizza and I had already finished my jell-o. Cole started telling jokes and next thing you know I was laughing a lot. I was getting extremely red. From the corner of my eye, I saw a blonde hair girl and three brunette's staring at Cole and me. "What's their problem?" I asked Cole. "Who?" He asked, staring at me. "Those girls, over there" I responded, pointing to where they sat. Once Cole turned his head in their direction, they instantly turned their heads. "Ugh, not them again…" Cole looked down at his jell-o. "Who are they?" I just had to ask. "The brunette sitting next to the blonde one is Natalie, The other brunette on the opposite side of the blonde one is Josephine, and next to Josephine is Melissa and the blonde one is Cassandra, only 'her group' can call her Cassy, or whomever she likes." He began to start to play with his jell-o. I started laughing coming up with this crazy idea. "She likes you right?" I said grinning. "Yeah…" He sighed. "Why are you laughing about this?" "Oh I have a plan, to make her jealous." I winked. "Like what? Kiss you?" He grinned, then took a spoon of jell-o out, but instead of him taking it in. I directed his spoon to my mouth, and I took a bite. I made a face, as though loving it. Cassandra was glaring at me, burning into my back, I could feel it. It was the whole purpose. "I didn't expect that, but I can work with it." He laughed. I leaned in again for another bite assuming I'd get one but instead he took the spoon away and kissed me, I really think we kind of gotten caught up in it, because soon I didn't hear any noise around us. When we broke away the whole entire lunchroom were staring at us. My sisters shocked. "Phoebe!" Prue screamed. "What the…" She tired to continue but then a boy cut in and started shouting "WOOooOOO! Phoebe and Cole!" And started clapping. Soon the whole cafeteria was shouting Cole and Phoebe, and clapping. I turned red. Cassandra was furious. I bet she would have wanted her name shouted 'Cole and Phoebe'. I couldn't stay in the lunchroom I got up and ran to the girl's bathroom. "Phoebe?" I heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw Prue standing there and Piper. "You ok Pheebs?" Piper asked. "Yeah I'm fine, It's not embarrassing really…I had worst, actually I really enjoyed it." I responded. Prue looked furious also, but not out of jealous out of reputation. "Phoebe, if you and Cole wanted to make out you both could of went somewhere private! I have a reputation to watch!" She yelled. "Sorry," I said looking at the tile floor, but actually I was grinning mischievously. The kiss was wonderful. And I did find Cole very attractive. But I was wondering why did he kiss me? I didn't agree to that, only the jell-o eating and I loved jell-o. Oh well, the kiss was delicious, literally, he had some jell-o on him. My sisters then left, but then I heard another voice, not a girls voice but, Cole's! "Phoebe, are you ok?" He asked concerned. "I'm fine, what are you doing in the 'girl's' bathroom?!" I asked. "Well I wanted to check up on you, I hope I didn't make you cry or anything else." He said, apologizing. "Aw, don't worry about me, I'm tuff, I need something painful or more embarrassing to make me cry, plus I enjoyed it." I grinned mischievously again. He grinned back, mischievously. He took a step closer to me and put his hands around my waist. "Would you like to try it again, maybe make sure you enjoyed it?" He asked, smirking. "Absolutely" I answered. Next thing you know were making out in the girls bathroom. I was pushed up against the cold bathroom wall, but it didn't matter, Cole was really warm. Unfortunately Cassandra walked in. Cole got off me quickly and he grabbed my hand, we both tried to look as though he was comforting me. Well he was actually. Just not the way you would say comforting was. Cassandra knew he wasn't just comforting me. "Well thanks Cole," I said. We both walked toward the door fast. Cole walked out first, and then Cassandra sprang and shut the door only her and me inside. She narrowed her eyes at me. "Don't think Cole's yours missy, he's mine, only mine, so you better stay away from him." Hatred and Jealousy was building up inside of her. I rolled my eyes. I was psychically stronger than Cassandra, and pushed her aside. "I'm not scared of you Cassandra, Cole and I are friends, know all the facts before you start embarrassing yourself." I pushed open the door, and went to my locker; the bell was going to ring in about 15 minutes. I found Cole there of course; he locker number was 668, right beside mine. "What happened to you?" He asked, grabbing his language book out for Japanese class. I also grabbed mine out. "That girls Cassandra, thinks that I want you as my boyfriend, so I had to tell her off that we're only friends." I said not looking at Cole but my attention at my locker, grabbing particular pens for this class, and index cards.  
  
{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}  
  
Cole's View  
  
(A/N: I know I said it would only be from Phoebe's view but I had to put Cole down. I mean wouldn't you just like to see what's going on in that head of his? Exactly! Anyway back to the story)  
  
Cassandra must have been really ticked off. I smirked as I left the bathroom. I guess Phoebe hasn't come out yet, probably doesn't want it to make it obvious her and him were making out. No one noticed me when I came out. Well everyone elsewhere heading to his or her class, too busy to look for me. That kiss with Phoebe was magical. Look at me, talking about an ordinary kiss magical. Well if it was magical, Phoebe must be special; she's special to me. I would really like to date her, and be her boyfriend. Hopefully she feels the same for me.  
  
5 minutes went by, I waited at the lockers for her to come, and I grabbed my books out for language class, Japanese. She finally showed up. She explained what happened. But when he said 'I explained to her we're only friends' I felt like I was stabbed in the heart, with a dagger. I looked at the tile floor of the hallway, then leaned against my lockers, in thought. How could she say 'friends'? Didn't seem like those kisses were friendly kisses. We were making out in the girl's bathroom, up against the wall. Until rotten Cassandra came in, she ruined everything. Phoebe probably noticed my quietness, because she kept calling my name. "Cole?" She asked, waving a hand in front of my face. I looked up at her, a smiled greeted me. "Are you ok?" She asked, a little worried. "I'm fine," I said reassuring her, and grinned. We both headed off to the next class. But I didn't expect the next thing she did. She kissed me again, except this time, wasn't a long one, and she grabbed my hand. Maybe she was only saying we were friends. Deep down she really liked me, as I did for her.  
  
{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}  
  
(Back to Phoebe's view)  
  
When I noticed Cole's quietness, I knew what I had said that made him go quiet. 'Friends.' Maybe we could go out, on date but boyfriend and girlfriend, I'm not ready yet. But to prove to him that I was interested, I did something nice. As we walked down to our class, I kissed him, not as long as before, but enough, and also held his hand. We didn't hold hands for long. He moved his hand around me waist and kept it there. In response I put my arm around his waist. We walked into class like that. Quickly we had to remove our hands, after all this was a Catholic school. Cole and I found seats next to each other. We picked up the Japanese language quickly. Soon we both started talking in Japanese, when we didn't want other people to understand us.  
  
{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*Week Later*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}  
  
Cole and I have been dating for quite a while now. And everyone at school thinks we're the cutest couple. However Cassandra was still furious. But then everyone started to always look at me, glance, stare, glare, anything you can name. I finally asked Cole during lunch, why is everyone staring at me? "Cole," I asked. "Yes?" he answered, his blue eyes staring into mine. He looked adorable. "Is there anything special about me, that everyone needs to stare?" I asked, sweetly. "You're so cute" He teased. Then he changed the subject. "Are you going to play hide and seek, on Halloween Night with us?" He asked, digging into his chicken sandwich. "Hide and Seek?" I asked, laughing a little. "Don't you think that's a little childish?" "Not really, it's at night, in the woods, and there is always this person, they say has the powers to make you go insane, if tagged. But I haven't seen anyone go mad so far. He took another bite of his sandwich. "Oh" I said. "So you're going?" He asked. "Do you want me to go?" I asked, smiling. He looked side to side and put a finger out signaling me to come closer, I did and he whispered to me. "Of course I want you to." Then gave me a short kiss on the lips. I grinned foolishly, and whispered back, "I will then." Then I kissed him back on the lips. "C'mon, I wanna show you something" He said getting up, dumping both of our trays, then grabbing my hand. Cassandra, still staring at me, jealousy written' all over her forehead. Cole and I ran down the hallway, but then I bumped into a tall, dark and handsome boy. His books fell to the floor, so I went down to pick them up. "Oh, I'm soo sorry, we we're just going somewhere and I didn't look where I was going and…" I said apologizing, but the boy cut me off. "Your Phoebe Halliwell, right?" He asked looking at me, and picking up the remaining of his books. He had hazel eyes, caramel skin, brown hair that was a little curly, he was tall and was wearing, a white shirt instead of blue, and the blue uniform pants, that matched cutely. "Yes, I'm Phoebe Halliwell." I answered, standing back up, looking a Cole. Cole's blue eyes were staring at me the whole time. His brown hair, the way I liked, and he was also wearing a white shirt, rolled up at the sides, revealing his muscular arms, then he was wearing pale sandy khaki pants. Also part of the boy uniform. I smiled. Then the boy interrupted my thoughts. "You're in all my classes you know?" I looked at him, and he beamed a smile. "Really?" I asked astonished, since Cole was also in all my classes. "I'm Damien, Damien Thorn" We shook hands. "Well we must be off now" Cole interrupted. "Right" I replied. "Was nice meeting you Damien" I then put my arm around Cole's waist and he did the same. "The pleasure was all mine" Damien said, then walked away. Cole and I continued on to our destination. He covered my eyes and opened a door. Light flooded in. "Can I look now?" I asked, laughing. "Not yet" He responded, pulling me somewhere. "Now you can" He told me, he removed his hands and I opened my eyes. What I saw was a beautiful view in front of me. The Golden Gate Bridge, the sun, the water, the orangey sky, it was beautiful, romantic. He led me to a blanket, which we laid on. We started talking, about everything. I could always open up to Cole; he was always there for me, always. "Are you going to the Halloween Dance?" He asked. "Well I don't know" I answered, smiling. "Why do you ask?" "Well" He started. He was blushing a little and looked shy. He was so cute. "I was wondering if you would go with me, I mean only if you don't have a date, if you do then that's ok," He said, then he kept rambling on about how it was ok if I already had a date. I put a finger to his lip. "Hush." He immediately shut up. "I would love to go with you." I answered. A huge grin came across his face. He leaned into me, and we embraced into a kiss, I felt as though electricity was soaring through me but that could have been just the kiss. He pushed me down on the blanket, and we were making out all over again. Unfortunately the bell rang, and our free time was over. I ended our kiss, and gently pushed Cole aside. My skirt was a little twisted and my shirt was unbuttoned, Cole on the other hand had his shirt off, and his flier undone. "Whoa, I think we got a little carried away" I said. 'Uh yeah." He said looking disappointed. "What's wrong?" I asked. I really didn't need to ask; I already knew the answer to what was wrong. He was hoping we'd do it. "It's nothing, we should get back" he answered. "Yeah." I replied. I turned my skirt to the proper way, and fixed my shirt. Cole zipped up his flier, and buttoned his shirt back up. He picked up the blanket and we both walked back downstairs to the lockers. When we got there, a red rose was taped to my locker, and a card. I took the card out and read it. 'Hope you liked the rose, maybe we can study together sometime. –Damien Thorn.' I closed up the card, and looked at Cole. He had read it over my shoulder; I saw jealousy burning into his eyes. "Oh Cole, don't worry, Damien just wants to be friends." I told him, trying to reassure him. I took out my science books, and so did Cole, then we ran down hallways to get to science, the teacher there was really rough. We got there on time, and then teacher started pairing us off. 


	2. To Continue...

(A/N: I made a little mistake, if you read somewhere where it said Catholic Hollow High, its Catholic Hollow College actually. I'm such a butthead. My mind is wandering somewhere else, and I've been changing their ages, to match up to what's constantly going on in my head, about Phoebe and Cole to make it more exciting. Ok I really think this part might suck. But whatever. Enjoy!)  
  
Cole and I sat next to each other, since usually the teacher, Mrs. Lennings always paired us. "Oh Miss Halliwell, how about you and Mr. Thorn are partners for now, thank you so much child. Mr. Turner you can work with Miss Lana (Cassandra)?" Mrs. Lennings asked. "Um, couldn't I work with Miss Halliwell, Mrs. Lennings?" Cole asked. "And Miss Lana and Mr. Thorn work together?" "My boy, Mr. Thorn is my teachers ad. Don't worry about Miss Halliwell, she'll be just fine." Mrs. Lennings answered, showing Cole to his seat. "So we're going to be working together now on?" I asked Damien. "Maybe, why do you ask?" "Oh, just curious," I responded, clicking my pen, making sounds to Cole. In response Cole clicked his pen back. I smiled and gave a little giggle. "Why so happy?" Damien asked. "Oh, just sending Cole a signal." I replied.  
  
Cassandra had pulled her seat so close to Cole, she looked as though she was practically sitting on him. Cole moved his chair and she almost fell over. I gave a laugh, but soon regretted it. "Miss Halliwell!" Mrs. Lenning yelled, slamming her yard ruler down on one of the desks. I jumped and turned my attention to Mrs. Lennings. "Is there anything funny you would like to share with the class, Miss Halliwell?!" She said in a high pitched tone, gripping her yard ruler hard from the temptation to whack someone over the head. "Not really…" I answered her. "Do tell anyway." She said. "Well then, I was only laughing because 'Miss Lana' practically fell off her chair." I told her. "You think it's amusing to watch someone fall down?" She said, narrowing her eyes. "Depending if that person almost fell for a stupid reason." I said, narrowing my eyes at her. "So Miss Lana did something stupid to almost make her fall?" She shot at me. "Yes," I shot back. "Well, well, well let's try not to let this happen again, ok?" She asked. I nodded. "Or, it'll be detention for you young lady!" She warned, swinging her stick, barely missing a girl's head. I nodded again.  
  
Minutes went by and Damien was really fun to talk too. We had a project to do together. I had to pour a certain amount of chemicals into a cup and I did it wrong. Damien stood behind me, his hands on top of mine, his face in my face, luckily I didn't turn my head or we'd kiss. That's how close he was to me. I saw Cole from the corner of my eye, he looked furious. "Uh Damien, I think I got it know." I said nicely, wiggling out of his grasp. "You sure?" He asked. "Yes, I've done this many times." "With who?" "Oh, with Cole, we were partners…" "Oh.."  
  
I looked at Cole now; he pointed to Cassandra and made strangling motions to himself. I giggled low. I blew kisses to him and he caught them. The bell rang finally. I gathered my things and took Cole's arm. We walked back to our lockers. Damien of course was next to me. We had drama class next. We took out some costumes and headed off. Damien right behind us. When we got there, me and Cole had made up a little something. The teacher, Mr. Kreuk let us perform things such as what we had prepared. Cole and I changed quickly to our costumes. Then we went onto the stage floor of the classroom.  
  
Cole sat on a chair, and I sat on another away from him. Than the performance began. Cole looked at me with flirty eyes and I did the same. He pulled his chair closer to mine, but not close enough. I blew kisses at him and he caught them. Putting his hand over his heart. After that, one of the classmates already in their costume, dressed at Cupid. The Cupid boy shot an arrow at Cole. Cole cringed, then looked at me. Mouth fell open, and eyes widen. Of course he was just acting as he fell in love. He pulled his chair really close to me then kissed me on the cheek. I rolled my eyes. I got up and went to a different chair, as I passed by he slapped my butt. I jumped and slapped him. His eyes crossed as though loved the hit. I walked around he followed. I turned around he kissed me on the lips. I blushed. He grinned. Then we bowed together. Everyone in the class clapped. It was cute. We back to our seats in the audience. Cole and I were wearing body suits. Instead of sitting on a chair, I sat on Cole's lap. We joked around and giggled. We had to keep it to a minimum from not being separated. Damien went up next. He recited a poem he wrote. I knew that once he started the poem it was about me. Damien even looked at me while saying it. It sent chills up and down my spine. Cole was getting annoyed; he was easily to get jealous. I knew that for a fact, since Cole's legs were shaking. I sat more back into him to make him stop. Switch he did. Cole put his arms around me protectively, until the day ended.  
  
{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}  
  
(A/N: Something's gonna happen to Phoebe! Something's gonna happen to Phoebe! And I'm not gonna tell ya, till…I have more time to write! I'll give you a hint… It has to do with Damien) 


	3. The Horrible Event!

(A/N: Well…Well…Now you get to know the terrible thing about to happen to Phoebe. Oh and Josephine, I HAD to put that horrible event…you know why people? Because I felt like it! }=Þ Sorry this came out late…I write this stuff on loose-leaf so I have 40 pages everywhere and My brother has been hogging the phone wire and seems to hover over me when ever I get online. Overprotective Anyway, Enjoy!!)  
  
{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}  
  
Damien came up from behind me, for some reason I didn't notice him, very quite he was. He tapped me on the shoulder, from the surprise touch I jumped. "Hey, sorry, didn't mean to startle you." He said in whisper, softly. "It's ok…," I said. "Um, do you have a date for the dance?" he asked trying to be shy. "Yes." I answered, walking near the boy's bathroom. "With who?!" He said, with a harsh tone. "Cole, of course." I replied. He pushed me up against the boy's bathroom door. "You don't want to go with that, pathetic loser Cole, do you?" He said. "You know you wanna go with me…" His voice changed. Not a soft whisper but a desperate harshness. "I do want to go with, whom you call a pathetic loser Cole, I hardly know you anyway." I squirmed, but he had me cornered. I tried to pry out of his grasp, but I couldn't. I started to get frightened, yet I kept a stern expression. I didn't know what would happen next, but what did was unexpected. Damien pushed up against me, then shoved me into the boy's bathroom, slamming me against the wall. I was trapped. "Leave me alone!" I yelled. He put my arms against the wall; he pinned me there. His hot breathe on me. Yuck! "C'mon, you know you want me!" he said, unzipping his flier. "Get away from me!" I yelled. I started kicking and screaming, but he had me pinned. One strong-arm on my arms the other over m mouth. I only got one scream out, I yelled for Cole. Damien started to put his hand up my skirt in his nasty groin in me. He slammed me into the wall, once, twice, then another and another. He let go of my mouth, to pin my arms down. I screamed my head off, yelling for Cole. He might have not heard these walls were thick. Fortunately Cole dashed in the bathroom, taking hold of Damien and slamming him into a wall. I slumped to the floor, tears streaming down my face. I felt totally violated. I watched Cole beat the crap out of Damien, giving him a few hard punches and a lot of hard kicks. He left Damien on the floor, blood tricking down his face. Cole didn't seem to care if he did or didn't kill him. He came over to me and helped me up. Instead of me walking out he took me in his muscular arms and ran out. "Do you want to go to the hospital?" he asked. I nodded. Even though he asked, didn't mean if I said no that he wouldn't take me, because this boy was running like a mad man to get out of the school. All through the school he carried me. Kids, who had a hall pass, looked at us bewildered. Finally he go outside the school. He waved down a cab, climbed in; me still in his arms. The taxi drove to the nearest hospital.  
  
{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}  
  
(A/N: Yes, Yes, cruel of me? I wrote a lot since I first posted it. And a few of my friend's reactions are… 'WHY!!! DAMNIT!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO PHOEBE?!!!! FREAK YOU!!!' Yep…so if you want to yell at me in the review go ahead…I would like to see how many people are shocked. XD Anyway… There's still more!!!! But not, yet! Keyword: Yet) 


	4. Steamy Shower.../Recovery

{A/N: Yea, Yea this came out late, I know, I'm lazy to type this up really and I've been sick for quite a while and I've had a ton of school work, then I got caught up in reading from novels. I'm just really LAZY when it comes to typing. HeHe I was also busy writing another P/C. But now you have some of the story. This is longer!}  
  
The taxi stopped, and Cole kept picking me up. He ran into the hospital forgetting to pay the cab driver. A nurse came up to us. I was still crying, Cole's shirt was soaked in the center from my tears. There was a wheelchair she brought for me and Cole and the nurse talked off to the side. The shock on her face told me he was explaining what happened. They separated and Cole came back to me. "She's getting a doctor," He said. I nodded, wiping at the hot tears streaming down my face. The nurse came back with a female doctor, they wheeled me to a room. Cole was left outside waiting. The nurse left for the doctor to check me out. "Miss Halliwell?" The doctor asked. I nodded. "I'm Dr. Cameron. I'll just need you to tell me what happened." I nodded. I started to tell her from when Damien had gotten angry. She checked me everywhere. Took some samples from me. She looked at me when I told her what he did to me. "I'm so sorry that had to happened to you." She said, sympathetically. I nodded. "Well I'm going to need you to stay here overnight, to make sure everything is fine." She told me, then took a glance at a Cole pacing back and fourth outside. "And your boyfriend may stay with you." I nodded and smiled. "Don't worry, everything's fine. I just need to see the results on some things." She reassured me, padding my shoulder. Then she left. I looked at the floor, ashamed. I felt dirty, unclean. 'Everything's fine.' Her words echoed in my mind. Everything wasn't fine. Thoughts ran through my head. 'What if I'm pregnant?' I closed my eyes, dreading it if I was. 'Please God, Don't let me be.' I silently said in my head. Cole came in. He stood by the door. I got out of the wheelchair and sat on the bed. Covered myself and turned to my side away from him. I felt disgusting. Cole walked over to me, sat on the side I was turned at. "You're going to be fine right?" He asked whispering that into my ear. I turned to face him, then nodded. He sighed with relief. "I'm glad." He said, wrapping his arms around me. I closed my eyes, knowing now everything will be all right. I had someone who cared dearly about me. I know Cole won't leave me. I fell asleep like that. Cole did too.  
  
{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}Next Day{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}  
  
"Well Miss Halliwell" Dr. Cameron started. "The results came back in." Cole and Phoebe gripped each other hands. "Everything is fine, and you being pregnant is negative." We both sighed with relief. Cole hugged me. "May I leave now?" I asked. "Yes you may." Dr. Cameron answered. "Thank you for everything Dr. Cameron." I gave her a hug and gathered my clothes together. Cole already called a cab for us. When it arrived, I still felt dirty. I needed a shower. The cab drove to Cole's house. My sisters already knew of what happened. I phoned them about it, and told them I was going with Cole for a while. They were shocked and angry, but knew they had to keep their cool. At Cole's house I already had from extra clothes there, uniform and non-uniform, since we have been dating for a long time. "I'm going to take a shower, ok Cole?" I asked him, going towards the bathroom. "Sure," he said. I closed the door behind me, then undressing and turning on the water. I got into the shower, I felt so much better. Steam was rising, it was pretty hard to see, but I felt safe. I took the shampoo down, and poured some onto my hand, then washed my hair. I didn't notice anyone come into the bathroom, nor step into the shower. Then I felt someone's hands snake around my waist. I jumped, startled. I took in a deep breath to scream for Cole, when I heard him behind me. "Shh… don't scream…It's only me," he said in such a whisper. I turned around and Cole was there in the shower with me. I sighed with relief, I didn't even care we were naked, only that it was Damien there. I washed out my shampoo, and hugged Cole. "I'm glad, it's just you." I said, leaning my head into Cole's chest. "Me too…" He responded. We both embraced in a kiss so passionate I melted. The kiss moved from making out to more serious things. We made love. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later we already had gotten out and were on his bed, watching a soap opera. We fell asleep that way just watching TV and woke up at 6:15AM. Some how I had traveled from one far side of the bed and into his arms, snuggled. The alarm clock didn't go off, and school started very soon. I shook Cole to wake him up. He did. "Morning," I said sweetly, resting my head on his chest. "Oh, Good morning sweetie, had a good night?" He asked, bushing hair back. "Wonderful…you?" I asked, looking up into those icy blue eyes. "Magical." He responded. I hugged Cole, and relaxed, he held me tight like he would never let anything else terrible happen to me. All my worries washed away, being held by him. He really cared about me, not just cared, he loved me. "Cole, we have to get dressed," I said, slipping out of his grasp and getting off the bed. "Why?" He asked. "School, remember, silly head?" I asked, going over to a drawer with my school uniform in it. "Ah, Yes…" He got off the bed and headed toward the bathroom. I looked around while putting on my gym shorts and T-shirt. I never realized Cole's house was grand, huge really. Cole was a rich kid! I felt special. I was happy today was gym, well mostly gym today, I put my regular uniform into my backpack and my homework, which I half did. Cole was dressed, in his blue shirt, sleeves rolled up to show his muscular arms, and wearing a blue tie, and his khaki sandy pale pants. He looked yummy. I grinned at him and licked my lips; he saw and grinned back. I put my hair in twisty's and the rest I had up in a clip. Grabbing my jean jacket that I always ended up leaving here we went outside, only having some toast. He got in the driver's seat, and I threw my backpack into the back, climbing into the passenger seat next to him. Cole kissed me on the cheek, then started the engine. "Ready?" he asked. "I guess" I answered. Then we were off…  
  
{A/N: Yes, yes VERY LATE! But I kind of lost interest in what I was writing and moved to another P/C fic, taking place in the middle ages I believe. Where kings, queens ruled the land. XD Well… Hoped you enjoyed! More to come.} 


End file.
